User talk:KeladinStorm
requisition quests Hey! Was there any particular reason to replace the pictures, which i had spent time taking a good quality screenshot of? I prefer the in game pictures. Also, the size should be 270 or 270x360. Cheers, Kewpies (talk) 08:59, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :I was adding pictures to all the existing requisition quests and thought they should all match. Sorry about that! I'll replace yours, if you want. --KeladinStorm (talk) 09:26, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :: KeladinStorm, I think you have a point there with the pictures, and although I do like in-game pictures myself, it could be reasonable to use banners for some of these quests. I'll create a discussion on http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wiki_Discussion to see if anyone has any opinions about this. Cheers :) Kewpies (talk) 13:24, January 12, 2015 (UTC) prowler mail Never mind, I misread wiki page. Sold prowler mail must be using the wrong model as it looks identical to prowler armor while every other mail style armor (superior prowler mail, hunter mail, scout mail) looks like scale mail as it it should. :Yeah, no worries! I must have bought my prowler mail every time because I've never seen that other version before. --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 07:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) It's just frustrating cause I searched all over the place for pictures of prowler mail and all I ever found was the sold prowler mail, which does in fact look identical to prowler armor. What I had posted a picture was superior prowler mail but there's no page here for it. Trainers Thanks for the help with Breaker Thram. If your interested I've also made pages for Ser, Heir, and three eyes, and a general page for trainers-- (talk) 08:17, January 30, 2015 (UTC)| : Yup, I'm on it! Thanks for starting up those pages. :) --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 09:11, January 30, 2015 (UTC) No problem, it's what I do-- (talk) 09:12, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Clara Sorry, got a bit confused with your renaming and deleted a wrong article! Are you planning on turning Clara into an article about the Clara from Inquisition, or are you making that a disambiguation with a new article titled Clara (Inquisition)? -- 01:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I was planning on making a "Clara (Inquisition)" article (eventually). "Clara" on the Emerald Graves page was linked to the DAII character, so I changed the name. Sorry about the confusion! --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 01:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Not a problem, just wanted to make sure I didn't mess up any future edits! -- 02:19, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Schematics You might find this useful: User:Mostlyautumn/Sandbox4. 02:48, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, wow, thank you! That's really helpful. --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 03:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Varric Image Hides behind a rock. I sort of only replaced it because it was higher quality, had better lighting and was square, so it takes up less space. I hope I haven't violated some character image policy that in-game images take priority over promotional ones (I'm confident there is one though), having seen some other character pages. Pardon me. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 00:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Recent Work KeladinStorm, I just wanted to say that your recent contributions to the wiki have been greatly appreciated. You've been doing some exemplary work here lately, I hope we can count on more of the same. - 03:36, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! I'm happy to contribute, this wiki community has been amazing. :) -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 05:21, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Citadelle du Corbeau hi there! since you're experienced in managing the wiki, I was wondering if you think Citadelle du Corbeau is a big enough deal to warrant its own page? :I think so, yeah. It's got enough history/background information for a separate page to be relevant. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 02:09, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Not to intrude but I thought it might be worth noting that an article for that region had already been made, abandoned and subsequently deleted previously. Not to say there you can't make a case for recreating it of course. I would suggest starting a discussion on the Exalted Plains talk page. - 03:06, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Thedosian Medicine Using the knowledge from various games and codex entries, could I make a page that summarizes Medicine in Thedas? like this here http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Medicine . talking to the doctor at skyhold has given me the idea :). I've left kelcat a message but she hasn't replied yet WhisperingElf (talk) 00:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf : That's creative! I think it'll be fine. :) -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 00:40, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! I've noticed on this wiki that there are not many...collective pages like that. WhisperingElf (talk) 00:49, March 12, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf Cassandra mis-categorization yo, I am not sure how to change this but Cassandra's page has been categorized as an Inquisition ability. as much as i wish it were an ability to be just like her or actually be her, sadly this is not true. Thanks, --WhisperingElf (talk) 20:38, March 19, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :Oh, interesting...how did you add her to the category? I don't see the category in editing mode. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 21:33, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::When I went to the page listing Inquisition abilities I saw her on it, right above Double Daggers.Tried fixing it but back space-ing the picture only takes me out of editing mode. --WhisperingElf (talk) 22:22, March 19, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :::Oh crap, by trying to link to it I've gone and added this page to that category. I'm sorry for bumbling around like this. --WhisperingElf (talk) 22:23, March 19, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :::: Haha, no worries. :) Also, Belinda Darrow seems to be in that category, along with Cassandra. I'm not sure how that happened and the category doesn't appear in edit mode in either of those characters' pages. But I'll ask around for help.-- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 23:01, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Slightly late, but as I just fixed this the other day I thought I'd clue you in about what happened. When the page was created the editor put onlyinclude tags around the categories. Because of the way the categories are displayed thetags don't show up under the normal editing window. Not quite sure how that even happened, but it sure took me a while to track it down! 09:47, April 3, 2015 (UTC) : That's great, thank you! [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 18:05, April 3, 2015 (UTC) hinterlands map image Tarasmund (talk) 16:40, March 24, 2015 (UTC) can I use your hinterlands map image? I'm gonna make hinterlands herbs/metal map page. : Yeah, go for it. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 17:38, March 24, 2015 (UTC) thank you! Tarasmund (talk) 19:56, March 24, 2015 (UTC) DAI- unique-bowicon1 ? :D Hey :) I propose we rename and reupload the unique bow icon, because it's not unique to any weapons and there's more than 5 bows that use it. Something like DAI-unique bow icon 1 or a similar name. And delete the two duplicates. Would that be okay? 13:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) : Oh yeah, sure! I just realized there are 3 versions of that same icon with different names...:P -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 18:04, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::yeah :) i just thought i write it here because i saw you were working a bit on the icons as well. there are actually some more issues with the icons, such as a bit inconsistent naming and some more duplicates, but i think we have more interesting stuff to work on right now... so maybe i will bring it up a little bit later! :) 22:01, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: There are also some sizing inconsistencies -- like with the rune schematics icons. So we can definitely discuss more after all the DLC stuff. :) -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 23:10, March 26, 2015 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU your a life ( and time ) saver i would never have found it without your screencap because i dont like that part of the map i find it difficult to navigate or maybe it's my aracnophobia i dont know wich ( ok that last one was a poorly made joke but i could'nt help myself ) on a totaly unrelated subject i saw when i reach your profile page that you like the life is strange wiki so i assume that you have played and are a fan of the game ( first i did'nt even know that a wiki for this game already existed ) i've been considering buying it for some time but i'm hesitating mainly because i'm not a big fan of purely digital games and movies call me old school but i like to have something solide in my hands when i spend my money on something but i've been knowed for a few exeption ( mainly when the disc version is no longer available or when the digital version turned out to be much more cheaper then the disc version ) so here's my question : is the game as good and worth it as it look like ? few that was much longer then i had planned but it's over thank you again DragonInquisitor (talk) 13:52, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Haha no problem. :D Some of the areas in this game can be a real pain to find. And I'm with you on buying digital games -- I miss having boxed copies on my shelves. As for Life is Strange, it's a choice-and-consequences driven point-and-click game (with some major time-bending mechanics), so if you've ever played any of the Telltale games or enjoy narrative games in general, you might want to try this one out. Some of the cons: - The dialogue is a little clunky in certain places - Some of the choices you make might not really have a huge "consequence" later on (same pitfall as the Telltale games) - The main character (in my opinion, at least) feels a little bland compared to other characters Pros: - The art and the soundtrack are gorgeous and spot-on with the setting of the game - The atmosphere of the game is fantastic -- makes you feel like you're really there - Secondary characterization is solid - Believable relationships between characters - An interesting time-travel mechanic Personally, I really liked the first two episodes and definitely think it's worth buying (unless you really really can't stand games with high-school settings). -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 16:57, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Thank you ( wow i seem to be repeating myself a lot ) but your pros and cons list gave me the little nudge i needed to make up my mind and i'm goig to buy that game ( or at the very lest the first episode and if it's truly as mind blowing as it seem i'm gonna get the rest with the season pass ) on a parting note does that make me strange that i find it sad that there's not more game like that ( non-violent exploration story-driven game like life is strange ) dont read me wrong i love dragon age ( to the point of fanaticism sometime ) but what draw me in is the plot and sometime having to grind trough a thousand faceless clone to get at the story bit can become tiresome so little game like that feel like a nice bit of fresh air ( why is it that when i set up to write a simple thank you that should take no more then one or two line i always end up writing a dicertation i'll have to have myself checked up at some point lol ) DragonInquisitor (talk) 13:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) : Haha don't worry, I don't mind at all! It's fun recommending good games to people. Also, yes, there should definitely be more good story-driven games in the industry. In some games (*cough* Bioshock:Infinite), the combat feels like it's just something I have to drudge through in order to get more plot-progression/cutscenes. There have been quite a few superb ones that came out in the past couple of years, though. Brothers: A tale of two sons is a perfect example, as well as Bastion and Transistor. And if you haven't already, I recommend trying the Telltale games. The Walking Dead series is fantastic, as well as the new Tales from the Borderlands episodes. : And there's my dissertation to match yours. :P -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 00:04, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Fade Rift image Hey, KeladinStorm! Would you be able to get a good close-up image of a fade rift for the article Fade rift? I know you've uploaded a bunch for the specific area fade rift quests, but I think it would be nice to have an image that's a tight close-up of the rift without worrying about the location it's in. -- 03:48, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, sure! I'll keep an eye out for a good candidate. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 16:26, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :: There you go -- added one. :) -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 03:14, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's exactly what I was looking for-thank you!! -- 04:43, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Inquisition Templar Rally Ability Image Hello Keladin, I noticed you uploaded an additional image of the Rally (Inquisition) ability showing a different section of the graphical effect. I think this is a sound idea given the relatively lengthy duration of said graphic, however I was wondering if you could possibly provide instead a similar image to the one you uploaded but wherein the character using said ability has the Templar Helmet, Templar Commander Armor and Templar Shield (Inquisition) equipped. Its part of an ongoing project we're running to try to get abilities related to certain groups, in this case the Templar Order, into sync. Basically we're just trying to get all the image of templar abilites showing a templar (or at least someone in templar armour) using them. - 02:58, April 1, 2015 (UTC) : Ohh, I see. Sure, I'll dress up Cassandra in the Templar armour set and retake the screenshot. :) Also, would that apply to any of the other abilities images, seeing as how most of them don't really have a set outfit? - [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 09:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Not really, none of the other specializations or abilties are particularly associated with an organization which has a uniform. Except the Necormancer and the Mortalitasi but there was some weird bug with the mortalitasi armour so that it never got through properly. So its basically just the Templars. - 11:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Okay, cool. - [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 22:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Still Ruins Quest Image Hey Keladin, I was curious is the image you uploaded for the "A Tevinter Relic Hunt" quest of the Venatori boss, Lucanus? Because if so I think we could move that image over to the Lucanus boss article and put a new image on the quest article. - 07:27, April 10, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I'd be fine with that. The image might need a little trimming though, if you want to use it as a profile pic. -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 04:27, April 11, 2015 (UTC)